


the sight of lovers feedeth those in love

by halloweencandy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Cannibalism, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweencandy/pseuds/halloweencandy
Summary: Hannibal loves nothing more than cooking for Will, except for perhaps the results of said cooking.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	the sight of lovers feedeth those in love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! you're all so sweet and kind, I really appreciate the comments and encouragement so far. here's some dirty smut, just because :') enjoy!!!

Hannibal was growing increasingly fond of Will’s presence in his home. He especially enjoyed the nights when the younger man would allow Hannibal to cook for him, lavishing his appetites with delicious food, wine, and orgasms. There were no exchanges of romantic conversation, not yet, but Hannibal had always known that food was the language of love. 

Tonight’s dinner was extravagant, to say the least. Will’s plate had been piled (twice) with warm duck confit, buttery couscous, and at least two vegetables that he had never heard of before. Their appetizer had even been large, a charcuterie board of succulent cheeses and sliced meats with a side of nuts and dried fruit that perfectly complemented their Chenin Blanc. 

Of course, Hannibal had insisted on dessert. The decadent and irresponsibly sweet chocolate mousse was perfectly crafted, and Hannibal knew that Will had enjoyed every bite. 

Now, at the end of the meal, Will found himself having consumed more food than he had in recent memory, with only an obscenely distended gut to show for it. Hannibal watched him from his side of the table, eager to enjoy his hard work. 

“Was dinner to your satisfaction?” Hannibal asked, rising to clear the plates before them. 

Will stroked a hand over his stomach, which was significantly more swollen than it had been when he’d arrived.

“I’ll say. I ate two helpings,” Will replied. Then, grimly: “As you can see.”

Resisting the urge to fuck him right on the spot, Hannibal merely smiled at the younger man.

“The highest compliment a chef can receive,” Hannibal said. “I’m happy you enjoyed yourself.”

When Hannibal returned from dropping off their plates, he moved to kneel beside Will, who was absently stroking his stomach in wide circles and gazing at the art above the fireplace.

Hannibal plucked Will’s hand away and moved his own forward. He ran it appreciatively across Will’s belly, so full of Hannibal’s cooking that it stretched the fabric of his shirt to near-bursting. The sight of it created a deep warmth in Hannibal’s cock and he felt himself harden, knowing he was the reason for Will’s new growth. It was doubtful that the younger man would be able to wear the shirt again after tonight, he realized. 

Will’s eyes were closed as he panted softly, but when Hannibal pressed his palm into the underside of his belly, Will winced. Hannibal could tell that he was uncomfortable, likely for many reasons. Whether it was his overfilled gut or a lingering sense of self-doubt, Hannibal could tell that his ministrations were not helping matters. He moved his hands up to caress Will’s face instead, stroking his stubble until their eyes met. 

“You must permit me to admire my own work, Will,” Hannibal said, brushing the back of his hand across the younger man’s cheek. “All those guests I brought to our table with the intention of sating your appetite, I cannot allow their gift to go unappreciated.”

Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will, who responded in kind, if tentatively. Will pulled his head away after a moment, not meeting Hannibal’s eyes. He paused to catch his breath. 

“What do you want from me, Hannibal?” he asked, finally catching the taller man’s gaze. “What do you actually want me to do here?”

“Let go,” Hannibal replied without missing a beat, reaching one of his hands up to thread his fingers gently through Will’s curls. “Give in to the part of yourself that cries out for more. You may feel undeserving of such lavish care, but that is a lesson I would be honored to teach you.”

The look of muted disbelief on Will’s face felt like a knife in Hannibal’s chest. Wounded from years of self-deprecation, he would take much more convincing to understand the depth of Hannibal’s affections. 

“I care for you more than I do for myself,” Hannibal said, trailing the palm of his hand down Will’s chest and over his softening stomach. “My self-preservation has almost entirely escaped me, I’m afraid, and I am left with only the desire to satisfy you in every way you will allow me.” 

Gently, as not to frighten the other man, Hannibal squeezed his large hand around the bloated swell at Will’s middle and massaged the overtaxed gut. Will groaned at the touch, eyes fluttering closed. Hannibal could only stare, struck so completely by Will’s effortless beauty. 

“Tell me,” Hannibal said, breaking the silence. Will opened his eyes to look up at him through his dark eyelashes. “Will you allow me?”

The air felt sharp between them as their eyes held contact. Without replying, Will drew his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on the soft skin hard enough to break it. 

Hannibal watched as blood bloomed along the soft bow of Will’s lips, plush and slowly darkening. 

Will smiled, his teeth a wash of pink and red.

Hannibal was on him quickly, closing the air between the two of them by pressing his mouth to Will’s and kissing him like it was the first time. Hannibal swiped his tongue gently across Will’s lips, sending the blood-copper spark shooting across his taste buds. Will’s hands frantically knit at Hannibal’s shirt to open it, the fine fabric folded away from his chest to reveal his warm skin. 

Hannibal’s hands were also working quickly, pulling at the straining buttons on Will’s shirt while he peppered warm kisses along his throat, trailing hints of blood as he went. Will had closed his eyes, visibly enjoying the sensation of being taken care of so completely. As he worked the shirt open, Hannibal’s skin felt alight with each graze of his fingers against Will’s soft body. 

Next were Will’s pants, begging to be unbuttoned. Hannibal tugged at the loop to release it and the zipper quickly followed behind, allowing Will’s gut to push forward freely. Hannibal ran his fingers gingerly across the swell of it, appreciating the shape. It was still small, he thought, but there was an undeniable eroticism to its perfect curve. 

He tugged Will’s pants down and helped him wiggle out. Hannibal then stood, moving to carefully place them nearby, along with his own shirt. When he returned, he noticed Will had stood and removed his top entirely, his beautiful shape on display for Hannibal alone. 

“You look truly beautiful,” Hannibal said, approaching him and running his hands across the swath of hair on Will’s chest. 

“I look huge,” Will replied, his hands rising to cradle his stomach. “I feel huge.”

“Far from it,” Hannibal said as he moved his fingers across Will’s nipple. “You are, however, well on your way.”

Will blushed, his eyes quickly leaving Hannibal’s. 

_ Unacceptable _ , Hannibal thought, reaching up to take Will’s face in his hands gently.

“I refuse to allow you any other disposition than appreciation for your beauty, Will,” he said once the younger man returned his gaze.

Leaning forward, Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to Will’s cheek. The younger man smiled at that. 

“This is not something I’m used to,” Will said, placing his hands on Hannibal’s hips. “I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize to me,” Hannibal replied. His eyes moved down to explore Will’s stomach, moving his hands to follow. “I’m honored just to see you like this. You are the very image of temptation.”

Will moved to kiss him again, but Hannibal stopped him. The younger man blinked, unsure of how to react. 

“Turn around,” Hannibal said, as an answer to his action.

Will did as he was asked, though hesitantly. He turned to face the table, looking back over his shoulder.

“Like this?” he asked. He leaned forward to press his palms flat against the surface beneath him and Hannibal’s mouth went dry. 

“Yes,” he managed to say. “Just like that.”

Hannibal moved to unbuckle his own pants, making quick work of the slacks and folding them over the nearest chair. He positioned himself behind Will and ran a warm hand across his backside. 

“You’ll tell me if I overstep my boundaries, Will?”

“I… yes,” Will said, leaning forward and pressing his ass into the air.

The first of the hits was gentle, testing. It reddened the skin, but Will had only elicited a soft grunt at the force. 

“That was okay?” Hannibal asked, rubbing at the area he’d just hit. 

Will nodded, his eyes closed tightly. 

His next hit was more focused, aiming to sting rather than ache. Will pushed forward against the table when Hannibal’s hand met his ass and let out a quiet moan. 

“That was better?” Hannibal asked, although it wasn’t much of a question.

“Yes, absolutely,” Will replied.

Hannibal positioned himself closer behind Will, leaning forward and kissing along the back of his neck. 

“What do you want?” Hannibal asked, his voice low and thrumming as he pressed his lips against Will’s ear. Will shivered, his mouth dropping open.

The next smack was sharp, and Hannibal’s hands were practiced. He brought his palm swiftly against the swell of Will’s ass and could already see the blossoming redness that his touch had left. Will had cried out at the sensation, and there was now an unmistakable air of need radiating from him.

Another hit, aimed in the same location but with more force, fell across Will’s backside. Will’s cock, bobbing freely against his bloated stomach, twitched at the feeling.

“What do you want, Will?” Hannibal asked again, landing another smack on the opposite cheek and gripping the soft red flesh in his hand. 

“You,” Will said, nearly panting with the effort it took to get the word out. “I want -- I want you.”

“Good boy,” Hannibal replied as he moved his hand to slowly stroke two fingers against Will’s opening. 

The younger man groaned, wriggling against the table beneath him. Hannibal enjoyed the sight of him struggling to balance all of his pleasurable sensations at once, knowing he was the cause.

“Who do you belong to?” Hannibal asked, punctuating his question with another smack from his unoccupied hand. 

Will cried out, his eyes shut tight. Hannibal admired how Will’s physical reaction to pain and pleasure were nearly the same. 

“You,” Will said again, his eyes still closed. His knees had begun to shake. “I belong to you.”

Hannibal removed his hands and quickly gripped Will by his waist to yank him into a standing position. He spun him around and, before the younger man could react, Hannibal had pulled him into a deep kiss.

When he pulled away, Hannibal’s eyes had darkened. Without a word, he gently pushed Will by the waist into the chair beside him and lowered himself to his knees. 

Overfed and overstimulated, Will looked absolutely debauched as he sat before Hannibal. The older man ran his hands over the soft hair on Will’s thighs, squeezing at the warm excess of flesh.

Before Will could speak, Hannibal had moved forward and taken him into his mouth. 

Will’s head fell back against the chair. The sensation of being completely stuffed coupled with Hannibal’s warm, wet mouth over his aching cock was clearly enough to push him to the edge. 

He bucked up into Hannibal’s mouth as the older man worked one of his hands across Will’s balls and the other over the bulge of his gut. 

Hannibal moved his tongue along Will’s reddened cock, swiping at the head. Will cried out, his mouth open gently as he stared down at Hannibal. 

“You’re… you’re so good at this,” he managed as he closed his eyes again.

Hannibal sucked at the head deeply, making Will cry out again as he took the entirety of his cock into his throat once more.

Will moved to grip Hannibal’s hair in one hand, tugging at the soft strands. Hannibal took this as a sign of encouragement and sped up his pace.

“Fuck, Hannibal, please,” Will muttered. His eyes were shut tight, eyebrows knit together as sweat collected along his forehead. 

Hearing the sounds that he drew out of Will was enough to make Hannibal cum without touching himself. Instead, he moved back and spat on the younger man’s cock, gripping it in one hand and working it quickly.

“I want you to cum for me, Will,” Hannibal said, gazing up at him from the floor as his free hand moved to hold the plump swell of Will’s belly. “You’ve done so well tonight, you’ve been so good for me.”

He could tell Will was approaching his climax and he moved the hand that was cradling the younger man’s stomach and gently massaged his balls. 

That was enough. Will shuddered and, with a sharp cry, came against his gut and all over Hannibal’s hand. 

Gingerly, Hannibal removed his hand and pulled a napkin from the table beside them to wipe them both off. As he was cleaning, Will opened one eye to look up at him and smiled lazily. 

“Is there anything you aren’t good at?” Will asked, half-lidded and highly-sated.

Hannibal grinned down at the man and then ducked down to kiss him softly on the crown of his head amidst the sweaty curls. 

“I’ll let you be the judge of that, dear Will.”


End file.
